1. Field of the Invention
Present invention pertains to a meter that is equipped with meter units for vehicles, etc., such as odometers and tachometers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Meters mounted on vehicles such as cars, ships, airplanes etc. (Hereinafter referred to as vehicles) are known as conventional meters. One example of this type of the meters is shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B (PTL 1).
FIG. 4A is an expanded sectional view of the main section of a conventional meter, and FIG. 4B is an oblique perspective of the conventional meter. A light-emitting part (500) of the conventional meter (100) is composed of a light source (520), and a light guiding body (510S) which is composed of a light guiding member and is provided between the light source (520) and a meter cover member (210), and a visor (300) which is made from a housing part, and is adjacent to both sides of the light guiding body (510S). And, the light emitter (510) is configured by the light guiding body (510S) and the visor (300). Also, the end of the light guiding body (510S) is provided so as to cover the outer periphery of the dial board (210).
Meter units (200) shown in FIG. 4B are, from the left side of the figure, the tachometer (200c), speedometer (200a), the fuel gauge (200d). The light emitter (510) is provided around the outer periphery of each of the meter units (200). And, when the light source (520) is turned on during the night, etc., it is disclosed that the emitted light from this light source (520) enters from the rear end part of the light guiding body (510S), and will be irradiated from the front end part of the light guiding body (510S) though the light guiding body (510S).